Picture
by azuri-verdi
Summary: This is based after celebration day however instead of choosing herself she chooses Kelso....
1. Chapter 1

_**Picture**_

_**Disclaimer I do not own that 70s show or picture by kid rock and Sheryl crow however that would be cool if I did…. Especially owning Danny!**_

_**Chapter 1- Hyde **_

**Livin' my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I ain't seen the sunshine in three damn days  
Filling up on cocaine and whiskey  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
I wonder if I'll ever change my ways**

Hyde had been back in Point Place for a few days; in his mind that was a few days too many. He hadn't been back here in three years and as he walked down the familiar streets he felt numb. It was exact same feeling he had three years ago and it made him feel uneasy. Soon his feet had guided him outside of the house that he and his friend had spent most of their time while they were growing up. He stood there staring at the house allowing the memories to wash over him, the more memories he remembered the more he regretted coming back home. The more he regretted; the more he thought about why he left in the first place.

_Flashbacks to three years before the gang minus Jackie have just graduated._

" _Ok now Jackie who do you choose? No more excuses you can't keep stringing us along like this you have to choose? Kelso or me?"_

_He stood there silently pleading with her, he had never felt this way about anyone, not that he ever showed it or even said it but it was obvious wasn't it. She had to know how he feels about her; he wouldn't have wasted all this time with her if he didn't really care about her. She had to know that, right. It was then that there eyes met briefly and in that brief moment Hyde had a sinking feeling to his stomach and knew what her answer was… _

" _I choose Michael!" she said it so softly as if she was feeling guilty. _

_At that moment in time everything that surrounded Hyde disappeared. He was so stunned he did not hear the major girlie scream that had escaped Kelso's mouth or Donna calling Jackie a "dumbass", to him there was nothing there; a war could have broke out and he wouldn't have noticed. It was weird! He expected to feel upset or angry but he didn't he just felt completely numb, almost dead inside. As if those three words caused the finally piece of love or feelings that he had to be removed from his being._

_End Flash back _

It was soon after that day that Hyde decide he needed a change of scenery, so he decided to find out if that internship that Ray had offered to him a few weeks prior was still available. He had turned it down because it was in New York and he was still with Jackie and didn't want to leave her. After her little _"I choose Michael!" _fiasco he felt like an idiot for turning down such a great opportunity. Luckily when he spoke to Ray the guy who had a place on the internship got jailed for possession and therefore the job was there if Hyde wanted it. He remembered how at the time he thought the poor sucker who got jailed must have been covering for a cheerleader like he did a few years before, " poor bastard…" hopefully he was smart enough not to date her. He was soon snapped out of his reverie by car honking it horn and the driver shouting at him

" Hey dumbass, get out of the way and off my drive way before I press my foot so hard on the gas that I park my car in your ass!"

Hyde stepped out the way and followed the car up the driveway " After all these years you still greet me with a warning for my ass. You would think you weren't happy to see me red."

" Now Steven when have I ever been happy to see you kids, over crowding my house, steeling my beer. I am just glad that one of you have finally got the message." With that red pulled him into a manly hug "it's good to see you"

"Good to see you to Red" Red hadn't changed much except for more wrinkles and less hair. After Hyde left he kept in contact to make sure Red was better after his heart attack and just to let his surrogate mom and dad know that he was alright.

"Now Red why are you making all that noise you'll wake up the baby. Oh My God! Is that Steven Hyde?" (Kitty laugh) " Look at you, you've became all hairy again" (referring to Hyde's Beard. Hyde looks like he did when he and Jackie started going out.) She ushered him in the house and started mothering over him as if he was only gone a couple of hours. He sat there telling them about New York and how he used most of the rent money they gave him back on a deposit to help him and a friend start up their own restaurant. The rest he used to get settled and on of course some … incense, well that's what he told the Formans. They had been talking for an hour when the reason why he left Point Place walked through the doors.

" Mr. and Mrs. Forman that's …Steven?"

**I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you While I'm lying next to her  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her******


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2- Jackie **_

**Disclaimer I do not own that 70s show or picture by kid rock and Sheryl Crow**

**I called you last night in the hotel**

**Everyone knows but they won't tell**

**But their half-hearted smiles tell me**

**Somethin' just ain't right**

**I've been waiting on you for a long time**

**Filling up on heartaches and cheap wine**

**I ain't heard from you in three damn nights**

After Jackie found out about the 'nurse incident' she was devastated she expected Kelso to cheat on her and humiliate her but not Steven. He was different, he was the one who would always tell her she deserved better than Kelso and all the other cheaters that were out there but he went and did the same. Both Kelso and Hyde tried desperately to get her back and even though she loved Hyde with all her heart, she chose Kelso. Her reason for choosing Kelso was not that she loved him, no she chose Kelso because she knew if he did anything stupid like cheat on her it wouldn't hurt her because she wasn't in love with him and even though she knew that it was the stupid choice to make she did it. However, it broke her heart more to do so especially when she looked into Hyde's eyes before she said her choice him silently pleading with her to choose him, her silently pleading with him to understand. Not too soon after Hyde left and Jackie's heart broke even more if that was possible, however, she knew that this was probably for the best there was no way she would be able to forget him with him still hanging around. However about two months after he left Jackie wished he was still there as she needed him then more than anything….

Flashback three years before, 2 months after celebration day…

"Ok Donna! Is that been 15 minutes yet?"

"Yeah it has!" Donna looked sympathetically at her best friend she had been through a lot with her Dad, Hyde, then there was Kelso running away with Laurie about 2 weeks after she choose him and now this there was only so much one person take could she only hoped Jackie was strong enough to get through this. Jackie's sobbing brought her out of her daze "what does it say?"

"It's positive Donna…I'm pregnant, oh my god what am I gonna do?"

"Jackie you have to tell Hyde. He would want to know, assuming that he is the father… He is the father right please don't tell me it's Kelso's cause no offense but that is just…. I don't know what it is but it's not good"

"Of course Steven is the father. Kelso and me didn't do anything when we got back together he was too busy screwing Laurie or Pam Macy. But anyway I can't tell Steven he has moved on and got his new life and future now, I can't ruin that for him. I will have to do this on my own!"

"You won't be on your own Jackie me; Eric; my dad and the Formans will all be here for you and help you. You will not have to do this alone."

Although Jackie believed that her friends would be there for her as much as possible she knew that she would be truly doing this on her own. At first she thought this would scare her but Jackie thought about what she was gaining someone who will love unconditionally, someone who would love her and not cheat on her.

End Flashback.

Six months later Jackie gave birth to a little girl, she called her Penny lane, which brought a smile to Eric as he always said that the four boys were kinda like 'The Beatles'. She of course didn't go back to Point Place High after she discovered she was pregnant instead Jackie enrolled in community college doing a course in design and planning. After she graduated from this course she got snapped up from this woman who was starting her own business as a wedding planner however, she wasn't really good at planning the wedding just the business. Jackie took the job as it was good money but she help but see the irony that she would be planning other people's weddings and probably never her own. Jackie sat in Laurie's old room, she moved in with the Forman's after she found out she was pregnant as Kitty insisted she wanted to take care of her, she was drawing sketches and plans for a client that she was meeting in the morning when she heard Red honk is horn outside. She checked on Penny and noticed she was stirring in her sleep, once she was sure Penny was settled she checked her watched and noticed that she was supposed to meet Donna in the Hub in 15 minutes to discuss her and Eric's wedding. She went down stairs to let Kitty and red know that she was going and that Penny was settled she vaguely heard another voice with them in the kitchen but proceeded on through not really noticing who it was until it was too late.

"Mr. and Mrs. Forman that's…Steven?"

**I put your picture away **

**I wonder where you've been  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you've been  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Both **

_**Disclaimer I do not own that 70s show or picture by Sheryl Crow and Kid Rock…. **_

_**A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed this is my first ever fan fic and I thank all of you who have been kind. **_

_**Azuri-verdi xx**_

**I saw you yesterday with an old friend**

"Mr. and Mrs. Forman that's…Steven?"

"Jackie dear, is that you going to help Donna?" As Kitty looked at the girl she had come to see as her daughter, she saw the fear in Jackie's eyes she knew Jackie didn't want to tell Steven about Penny and she could understand some of the reasons why. What Kitty didn't understand was why Jackie chose Kelso? She knew Jackie loved Steven and vice versa. She just didn't get how these two kids couldn't see that themselves….

"Um… Yeah that's me off. Just phone me if you need me or anything!" with that Jackie rushed out the room, she couldn't believe that he was there. She couldn't believe that in the moment she looked at him again everything she felt for him three years ago surged through her body again and that suddenly she was 17 again, falling even more in love with Steven Hyde from just one look. Jackie was so dazed that it wasn't until she was standing outside the Hub that she realized that she forgot to tell the Forman's that penny was up stairs sleeping. Suddenly Jackie had to get to a phone she only hoped Penny hadn't started crying, its not that she wasn't wanting Steven to know, it was just that, that was not the right way for him to find out. If he was going to find out then she wanted it to be her telling him instead of him discovering it by himself and getting angry with her. He would still probably be angry with her when she told him but at least he would maybe listen to and understand her reason for keeping this secret.

**It was the same old same how have you been  
**

Hyde sat in the Forman kitchen vaguely listening to Kitty, Red deciding to sit in his den to watch the football while Kitty caught Hyde up on the goings on of Point Place. She was telling him about what Fez, Kelso and Laurie were doing. It was when she said that Kelso and Laurie had been married for two years and had a kid that Hyde started paying attention to what the older lady was saying. He knew Kelso ran out on Jackie after he left Forman told him that but he didn't tell him that Kelso had run off with Laurie. God! Poor Jackie, she never really got a break, mind you, and he hated himself for thinking it but it was her own fault for choosing Kelso in the first place. It was at that moment the phone rang and Kitty answered it she was so distracted by the person on the line that she didn't notice that Hyde was no longer sitting in the kitchen. When Kitty came off the phone and realized that Steven wasn't sitting at the table she started to panic, however, she hadn't heard him shout 'what the hell' yet! So it couldn't be too bad. She checked in the basement incase he went down to see his old room, but he wasn't there. She ran back up stairs and checked the driveway incase she just didn't see him out there in her panic but there was still no Steven. She went into the living room and saw him descending the stairs.

"Where were you?" she asked trying to sound calm.

"Uh…bathroom. Sorry I would have said but you were on the phone." Hyde heard the slight tinge of fear in her voice but decided to ignore it.

"Oh, well then, um… I was just thinking maybe you should go meet Eric at the Hub and catch up with him for a little bit, while I bake you some cookies you are far to thin."

Hyde knew that she was just trying to get him out of the house so he agreed and left to go to the Hub. While he was walking to the Hub he couldn't help but be amused at Kitty's attempt to get him out of the house. He was also thankful that Kitty was to busy trying to usher him out the house that she hadn't notice that he stuttered when telling her where he was. In truth he didn't lie to her he was on his way to the bathroom but was distracted when he passed by Laurie's old room from the soft light that was coming from it. He decide he best turn it off as there did not seem to be anyone in the room, however, when Hyde entered the room he saw a little girl sleeping. Hyde knew as soon as he saw her who she was, Eric had called him about 3 months after he left to tell him about her. Eric was also the one who sent him photos of her and in turn passed on the presents from Hyde saying they were an extra gift that he bought for her. This tiny little girl was also the reason why Hyde had came home in the first place, he was tired of missing her growing up and wanted to hold her when she cried, make her laugh and just generally be around for once in her very young life after all what father wouldn't want to see their baby girl.

**Since you've been gone my world's been dark and grey**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Disclaimer as you all already know I don't own that 70s show or picture**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reviewing. **

**You reminded me of brighter days**

**  
**

The longer Hyde walked the more he thought about how his life might have been different if he stayed in Point Place a few months longer. He might have gotten back together with Jackie; he would have been there when Penny was born; he would also have been there for her first steps, words…everything. He had missed out on a lot of his little girl's life and this annoyed him. He couldn't believe that Jackie wouldn't pick a phone or write a letter to tell him that she was pregnant and he was the father. Even after Penny was born there was nothing from her, not one word he found out from Forman and that was only because he accidentally started complaining about Jackie's pregnant mood swings. Hyde wasn't even gonna question him on it, he just assumed the kid must be Kelso, but Forman started acting like the girl that he is and told Hyde everything. In all honesty Hyde couldn't just blame Jackie for him not being there when Penny was born, he also blamed himself. His reasons being that after Forman told him he should have come home and did the right thing by taking care of his responsibilities but no he let his stupid pride get in the way and brooded instead of being there for Penny because that's all that mattered. When he saw her in Laurie's old room sleeping there peacefully like an angel he couldn't help but lean over and kiss her forehead. She had reminded him so much of Jackie when she slept sprawled out taking up as much room as possible, Hyde used to wonder how someone so small could take up so much room.

He soon found himself standing outside that Hub; he peaked in the window and saw Jackie, Donna and Eric all in deep conversation. From the looks of it Eric had just said something to upset Jackie cause she looked scared and pail, maybe he suggested the wedding reception have a star wars theme, he thought. Hyde decided to walk through the doors and join them as he neared the table he heard their conversation wasn't about weddings…**  
**

"…Why is he back? You didn't tell him about Penny, did you? Please tell me you didn't tell him Eric, please…"

**I hoped you were coming home to stay  
**

(a couple of minutes earlier)

Jackie entered the Hub about 5 minutes after phoning Kitty in a phone booth across the street, she needed to calm herself and get her head thinking straight before she spoke to Eric and Donna. She had suggested that Kitty try and get Steven out the house before he found out about Penny. When Jackie entered she saw Donna sitting at a table with Eric; she walked over to them and sat down.

"Jackie where have you been? Oh My God! Are you alright? You look kinda pail! Is Penny alright? Jackie speak god dammit you're scaring me."

"God Donna I would speak if you weren't asking my about 50 questions at once… God! I'm fine, Penny is fine and Steven is back!"

"Wait Steven as in Steven Hyde? He's back? Why? When? How?"

"Again Donna calm down. God you would think he was YOUR ex- boyfriend, who was the love of YOUR life and father of YOUR child, that he doesn't know exisits. I don't know why? Or anything I didn't speak to him I walked in on him talking with Eric's parents and got out there as quickly as possible… I also want to know why is he here? But right now I am more curious about why didn't he warn anyone?"

"He did!" Eric finally spoke up, "he told me he was coming back last week when I called him."

"Eric, why did you call him?" Jackie asked, she was wondering why Eric would do this? She knew he didn't like keeping Penny a secret from Hyde but she had to. She didn't want to ruin his life as well as her own. Jackie was so caught up in what Eric was think that she didn't see Hyde come into the Hub and stand behind her as she question Eric. "Why is he back? You didn't tell him about Penny, did you? Please tell me you didn't tell him Eric, please…"

"Why? Because then I would actually know that I have a two year daughter?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Disclaimer I do not own That 70s Show or Picture by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow**

"Why? Because then I would actually know that I have a two year daughter?"

Jackie sat there unable to speak it was one of the very few times that she couldn't find her voice. It was Donna that finally spoke up.

"Wait! Hyde, you know? How do you know?"

"Forman told me 3 months after I left." After he said it he knew it was the wrong thing cause at that moment Jackie turned round to face him with anger in her eyes.

"You have known about Penny for three years. Why haven't you come home to see her? Why didn't you even contact me when you found out? Did you know how alone I was? I was 17 and pregnant and you didn't even care. And you! You made me feel guilty for not telling him about this when after all this time he already knew because you told him." It was with that, that Jackie left the Hub sobbing she couldn't believe that Steven could be so heartless and selfish that he couldn't even come home to see his daughter. Donna had followed Jackie out of the Hub but not after frogging both Eric and Hyde and calling them "Dumbasses". She found her friend standing outside sitting on the curb crying, she had no clue what to say so she guided Jackie from the ground to standing position. Wrapping a friendly arm around her shoulder and started heading back to the Forman's house silently the only noise being Jackie's sobs.

**I was headed to church**

The next morning Jackie was awoken by Penny throwing teddy bears at her to get her attention, it was when she started to scream that Jackie thought she better get up before she wakes up the whole house. She went over to Penny'sbed and picked her up to take her down stairs for some breakfast. Jackie was hoping Kitty wasn't awake yet as she didn't want to explain why she was so upset when she came home last night. When she entered the kitchen it wasn't Kitty there cooking breakfast, it was Steven.

"What are you doing?" she snapped

"I'm making breakfast what does it look like I'm doing." He replied back calmly

"No, I mean what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be somewhere else? Like I don't know, somewhere that isn't here?"

"When Forman and I came back last night Kitty and Red suggested that I stay in my old room instead of wasting my money on a hotel room… so I accepted. Do you want some breakfast?" during explaining himself to Jackie, he couldn't help but stare at Penny she was shyly hiding into her mother's neck and sneaking peeks and him then hiding again. He couldn't help but smile, that was his little girl, she was so cute and happy, Jackie had did an amazing job and as he thought this he suddenly began to feel even more guilty. He had missed out on so much and a lot of that was his fault do to the fact he let his pride and anger take control of him instead of doing the right thing, for the first time in his life Hyde felt truly ashamed of himself. He only could hope that both Penny and Jackie could forgive him for being such a dumbass.

"Um… sure we'll have some breakfast but we'll have the stuff that isn't burning on the stove." Even though she was still angry with him she couldn't help but smile at how stupid he was. In all truth she wasn't just angry at Steven, she was also angry at Eric and herself of course, maybe if she had told him instead of Eric then he might of came home and he wouldn't have missed so much of their baby's life. Jackie felt the guilt build up inside her again but didn't have time to dwell on it as Penny started to struggle and pull her hair to get her attention.

"Penny stop pulling mommy's hair that's bad." At these word Penny started crying and saying "saw-eh mommy" Jackie could help but smile and kiss the tot on the head "it's ok baby. Just don't do that to mommy's hair cause it hurts mommy. Ok?" "Ok"

"Alright breakfast is served ladies" Hyde put two plates down on the table and motion for Jackie to sit her and Penny down. Jackie sat at the table and put Penny in her highchair. Jackie looked down at the plates and saw scrambled eggs and toast, at that moment Jackie started to feel really bad as she knew that Penny hated eggs.

**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Disclaimer I do not own that 70s show or picture by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow 

Hyde sat in the basement watching T.V. after breakfast a few days ago and the temper tantrum from Penny that followed, he decided not to cook for them again as he didn't want a repeat of the tantrums from Penny. She was certainly Jackie's daughter kicking up a fuss until she got her own way, in a way he also saw himself in her when she simmered down again. He still hadn't spoke to Jackie about his reasons for not coming home sooner but he knew he would have to soon even though he knew that Jackie probably already knew what his reasons were he still wanted to talk to her about it. However, he could never get Jackie alone long enough to do so she was always with Donna or Kitty and if she wasn't with them she was on her way out.

Well that's what happened this morning when he tried to speak to her, she said she had an appointment with a client and would talk to him later when she had more time. Part of him felt she still was angry with him and therefore didn't want to talk to him but she would have to talk to him soon because this wasn't just affecting them it was also going to be affecting their little girl because no matter what the outcome of the talk Hyde was not going to be missing in action any longer.

He had been sitting in the basement watching the 'Price is Right' and drinking a beer when Kitty came down stairs with Penny.

"Steven I need you to watch Penny! I've been called to do a shift at the hospital, Jackie and Red are both still at work. And I think it's high time that you get off your keishter and take care of your daughter." He knew Kitty was still angry with him for not coming home sooner and taking responsibility, even though she heard and understood his reasons she was still disappointed in him. "Ok, diapers are in the cupboard upstairs, Jackie's work number is on the fridge and no more beer." With that she took the beer from him and handed him over Penny and exited through the basement door.

"Ok kid what do you want to do?"

**I was off to drink you away  
**

Jackie came home from work to find no one in the kitchen, she went to check if there was anyone in the living room but there was no one there either. However, she did hear music coming from the basement so she decided to go and investigated. When she opened the door her ears were filled of the sounds of Elton John's 'Tiny Dancer', she had not listened to that song in years. Jackie remember the last time she heard it was when she was lying in Hyde's bed after having sex with him for the first time. She could feel her eyes starting to tear up at the memory. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she discovered Hyde holding onto a sleeping Penny as they danced, Jackie stood there and watched as Hyde sang along quietly with the song rocking the little girl in his arms. When the song finished playing Hyde lay the sleeping child on the couch and looked up to see Jackie standing there.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"How long you have been there?"

"Long enough." Hyde smiled despite his best efforts he was caught doing the most zen like thing in the history of his life and she was the one to see it. He looked into her eyes and saw what looked like contentment there he decided that maybe now was the time to talk.

"You ready for that talk now."

**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Disclaimer I do not own that 70s show or picture by kid rock and Sheryl crow 

**A/N: thank you to everyone who has been reviewing I am very grateful for any type of opinion, Good or Bad xx**

**I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way**

"You ready for that talk now."

"Yeah I guess so" Jackie took a deep breath then continued, "ok Steven. When I was dating you …"

"Jackie what are you doing?"

"I' m explaining why I chose Kelso. That's what you wanna talk about, right?"

"Wrong! I wanted to talk to you because I want to explain myself." Jackie stopped pacing took a seat beside Hyde on the couch. "Ok" she said

"Ok, well I might as well start from the beginning. When I first met you Jackie… no ok you remember how I was with you when we first met, always burning, having unprovoked hostility towards you." Jackie nodded allowing him to continue, "Well, when bud left I started building up this wall and as I got older this wall only got high and tougher. I didn't allow anyone to see my emotions because in my eyes showing emotions was a sign of weakness. And certainly didn't want anyone thinking I was weak so I became Zen. There was one fall back to never showing your emotions though and that was how would anyone fall in love with you if you don't show them how you feel. So I decided, being young and very stupid that I would never fall in love." He looked at Jackie she seemed to be still listening so he decided to keep talking, "However, that was a very stupid plan as I had said because you can't control what your heart wants you can hide it but you can't control it. The day I met you Jackie I fell in love with you, I didn't know it was love at the time but the message reached my brain and I panicked. Therefore I was horrible to you in hope that you would never feel the same way about me as I felt about you because that's a the thing with love if it's one-sided then it doesn't matter. But no you had to spoil that plan and soon we started dating, I was so happy, you know even though I didn't say or maybe even show it I was so happy and those wall that I had spent years building up and perfecting fell down. But then there was Kelso I never knew until after I lost you but I was always jealous of Kelso big family, lots of people to love him and most importantly he had you. The day you chose Kelso I was so angry but not with you, with me I should have fought harder because if I did, even if you still said 'I choose Kelso.' I would know that I had done everything within my power to get you back and that it wasn't my fault that I lost you. When Forman told me you were pregnant at first I assumed it was Kelso's baby I wanted to die, I couldn't handle it but then Forman told me that I was actually the father and not Kelso. I froze; I didn't know what to do? So I allowed my anger and pride take over and by doing so I did the most selfish thing I ever did in my life I stayed away. Forman would always send me pictures and each time I received one I made up another excuse to stay away. That was until I woke up one morning and realized I was being an absolute selfish bastard, so I came home to be with the two girls I love most in the world. I know what I did was unforgivable, spineless and heartless and there is absolutely no excuse for what I have done. I can only hope that you both forgive me because I am sorry and do love you both so much. Red was always right I'm a dumbass." Hyde looked up at Jackie to find her face was the exactly same way as it was when he started talking. He wanted to know what she was thinking; he didn't expect her to tell him he loved or to even to forgive him. He was hoping she would allow him to the father he should be to Penny

Jackie sat there absolutely dumbfounded she had always wanted a hint that Hyde had loved her, she had never expected him to let her know how he truly felt, to show her so much emotion. She could tell that ever word he said was true that he was sorry and that he did love both her and Penny but she really didn't know what to do? She knew he wasn't asking her to love him back but it was too late she already did, even though he was a dumbass she still loved him. She knew she wanted a future with the man sitting in front of her but was unsure if reality would allow her to have it but for now she wanted something and she was hoping Steven could give that to her.

"Um… Steven? Would you dance with me?" Hyde looked into her eyes glistening with tears and smiled.

"Anything for you doll!"

Hyde got up and put 'Tiny Dancer' back on, then returned to the couch to bring Jackie to her feet and pull her tightly to him.

"I love you Jacks" he whispered into her neck

"I love you too, Steven."

As they danced the both held on to each other to afraid to let go in case the other disappeared,when the song end the stood there in the silent basement still dancing and holding each other. They only broke away when Penny woke up, calling for her mommy but what she got was better she got her mommy and daddy.

**I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I just called to say I love you  
Come back home**


End file.
